The Cat Returns Again
by ric castle
Summary: Hiromi and Haru are moving to USA with their moms; Haru is sad, A boy with Magical Powers and a new beginning I don't own Cat Returns, Belongs to Disney/ Studio Ghibli. OC is mine
1. Break ups and more sad news

The Cat Returns again.

_**AN: Hello guys, I'm still writing I'm not dead just trying to come up with ideas. I have gotten a new laptop but the problem is that the Microsoft is disabled. I had a good Halloween and Thanksgiving, but I'm planning my stories to write in advanced. I have recently watched the cat returns, and I am hooked on it. I hope you like it; Good comments, reviews, and suggestions please. When I do this (Talking) that is the Author Breaking the fourth wall. (AN. Blabber) that is an Author's note.**_

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

There are two girls in uniforms; one of the girls was carrying a leather satchel and the other was carrying a backpack with a lacrosse stick.

"So Haru, you excited about moving to America?" the girl with the lacrosse stick asked.

"Hiromi, I'm excited. The two of us living together in America." Haru said while looking at her iPod and putting on some music.

In an alleyway a chubby white cat was watching the two girls talk to each other.

_**(AN. Okay do we all know this big fat white cat is right? It's Muta, or I like to call him Moota) **_

_**("What? MOO! Do I look like a fat cow to you?" Muta yelled.)**_

_**(Any who back to the story?)**_

_**In Los Angeles**_

"Honey! You have a problem, get those drugs out of my house and get out of my life since I saw you sucking a junkie's dick as if it was a Tequila lollipop!" Screamed a male teenager.

_**(We meet our next character. Carter who is now breaking up with his ex-girlfriend.)**_

"Fine Carter, I am going to go find someone who loves me!" Screamed the girl, while grabbing her already packed suitcase with her stuff in it.

"Good! Don't let the door hit you're fat ass on the way out bitch! Oh wait it already did Brooke." Carter said while slamming the door in her face.

Carter grabbed his paintball gun and went outside to watch his ex girlfriend get in her car and rev her engine and drove out of his driveway.

"By the way you were such a pussy!" Brooke screamed as she was leaving.

I shot her car with paintballs repeatedly.

"Asshole!" She screamed as she drove away.

Carter flipped the bird and watched her car fade into the darkness, after the car left he went inside and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mom, I had just broken up with Brooke. You were right she was a bitch anyway. I am heading to the Crouching Tiger for fun, just to chase away the break up blues. I'll be fine and call you if anything happens. I love you. Your son, Carter."

Carter went to open the garage door to see his 2013 Chevy Camaro. It was black, had two red stripes in the middle of the car and on both doors had a Cherry with a fuse instead of a stem.

"Okay Let's go to the Crouching Tiger." Carter said while getting in the car and driving away.

"Cherry Bomb! Play me a song from my playlist." Carter said while at the stop sign.

_***Cue the First song***_

"Damn bitch." Carter Muttered.

_**Days like this I want to drive away**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away**_

'_**Cause you chew me up and spit me out**_

_**Like I was poison in your mouth**_

_**You took my light, you drained me down**_

_**That was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones**_

_**You're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

Carter came to a red light and as he waited he pulled out a photo of him and Brooke at the beach eating ice cream cones.

_**I just want to throw my phone away**_

_**Find out who is really there for me**_

_**You rip me off your love is cheap**_

_**Was always tearing at the seams**_

_**I fell deep and you look me down**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

"Fucking Whore! I hope she gets fucked up!" Carter said while burning the picture with a lighter and tossing it out the window just as the light went green.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones**_

_**You're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Now look at me I'm sparkling**_

_**I'm a firework, a dancing flame**_

_**You'll never put me out again**_

_**I'm glowing' oh ah oh**_

_**So you can keep the diamond ring**_

_**It don't mean nothing anyway**_

_**In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah**_

_**Except for me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones**_

_**You're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Throw sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones**_

_**You're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_***End of song***_

Carter drove up to a parking lot next door to the bar and parked it.

"Well time for me to chase away the break up blues." Carter said as he gotten out of the car.

He locked the door to his car, and walked up to a bouncer to show him his ID and he was granted access,

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I was granted access from the bouncer to enter the bar, as I entered the establishment I've seen a statue of an anthropomorphic tiger in a Bruce Lee get up fighting an anthropomorphic Chinese Dragon dressed as a lion tamer from a circus.

"Oh that is so cool." I said while pulling out my IPhone 5 and snapping a good picture.

The atmosphere had a smell of cheap cologne, cigarette smoke, and bikers.

A tall man wearing a leather jacket, scruffy looking, was white, and appeared to be 45 walked up behind me.

"Hey Carter." The man said.

I turned around to see my dad's best friend and fellow biker Matt Rooker.

"Oh my gosh, hey Matt!" I said while knuckle bumping him.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Matt asked Carter to come sit with his biker buddies.

There was eight bikers including Matt, they said hello and they asked me to pull up a chair and grab a drink.

"Carter, how is your mom doing?" Matt asked while getting a Bud Light and twisting the bottle cap.

"She's fine, I'm just here because Brooke and I broke up. Caught her cheating on me with a junkie." Carter said while drinking a Dr. Pepper in a beer mug.

"I'm sorry. To hear that." Matt said.

_**("So am I. Young love; one minute it can burn as the sun and the next minute it can turn sour as a lemon.")**_

"So as she was leaving in the driveway I shot her car repeatedly with my paintball gun." I said while snickering.

"You shot her car with paintballs?" Matt asked in surprise.

I was talking to the Roadsters. We've told stories and I went to a pool table and was playing a game with another member of the Roadster's.

"Okay if I win, you give me $20.00 and if you win I'll buy you a round of beer. Deal?" I said while holding my hand out.

"You got it." Said a Roadster.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"Fair game." Carter said while shaking his hand and getting $20.00.

"Whose next?" Carter asked while twirling his pool cue like a Bo staff.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The entire bar was gathered around and cheering for Carter, to clean the table with whom ever tries to take his title.

"$500.00 please." Carter said while looking at the player who lost.

The loser gave him 5 Benjamin's; Carter stuffed them in his pocket.

"So no more takers?" Carter asked while looking around.

"How about I take you." Said a scruffy voice.

_**(Oh this is not good.)**_

Everyone turned around and saw whom it belonged to; it was a tall, buff man in his fifties. Wearing a white leather jacket, black jeans, black boots and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Jerk alert." Said one of the Roadster's.

"Skull Crackers! What are you doing here?" Matt Asked.

"I just wanted to come play a game of pool. My bet is $500,000 it's real, all of it. My wager; if he wins he gets the $500k and we never bother or come on Roadsters turf ever." Said the leader while opening a suitcase full of Benjamin Franklins.

"Fine, and if I lose I'll give you my $750.00 and five beers for the Skull Crackers." Carter said.

"Okay sonny." The leader smirked.

They both shook on it.

_**Twenty minutes later **_

It was down to the wire two players, one eight ball and six pockets.

Carter was about to put the eight ball in the pocket but missed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The Roadsters screamed.

"Pay up loser." The leader smirked, as he was about to hit the cue ball.

"Nope you'll be paying." Carter said under his breath.

Just as the cue ball was about to put the eight ball in the pocket, Carter wrinkled his nose and the cue ball nailed the ball falling in with it.

_**(Cheater, cheater Pumpkin eater.)**_

"Impossible!" The leader said.

"You've scratched. Game over." I said while putting my pool stick down.

"You cheated!" Screamed the leader while pulling out a knife.

"No I didn't." Carter said while putting his hands up.

"Hey he said he didn't cheat, dumbass!" Matt yelled at the Skull Cracker.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"Hey he said he didn't cheat, dumbass!" Matt yelled at the Skull Cracker.

The leader was distracted which gave me an opportunity to upper cut him and grabbed his knife.

"Roadsters, get that Cracker!" screamed one of the Roadsters.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

A huge fight broke out with the Skull Crackers and Roadsters.

Carter grabbed a pool cue and used it as a Bo staff to fight off some other Skull Crackers, luckily he studied a whole load of fighting styles when he was five years old.

"CARTER! GO GET OUT OF HERE!" Matt screamed.

_**(GO! GET TO DA CHOPPA!)**_

Carter ran and spotted the suitcase full of half a million dollars, so he grabbed it and ran to Cherry Bomb.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I ran to my car with the suitcase with $500 grand looking back to see if I'm being followed, thankfully I wasn't.

"Cherry Bomb take me home now!" Carter said while trying to catch his breath.

"Auto pilot engage. Man do I need a large sleeping pill after this bull shit." Carter said after catching his breath.

_**Back at Carter's home**_

Carter's mom was in the kitchen, and there was a nose of the garage door opening, luckily she installed a security camera and it was Carter getting out of Cherry Bomb.

Carter walked in with a suitcase.

"Carter, what do you have?" Carter's Mom asked.

"A suitcase filled with half a million dollars which I won at a game of pool." Carter said.

_**("Uh-Oh, we now go to Ollie Williams for the Punishment Forecast. How's it looking for Carter Ollie?" Castle asked.)**_

_**("HE GON' GET IT!" Ollie said.)**_

_**("Thanks Ollie." Castle replied.)**_

"Carter I can't believe you gambled. You were lucky you didn't get killed." Carter's mom said.

Carter turned around and ran upstairs to his bedroom and checked the suitcase to see if the bills were real and no bug was inside, luckily there wasn't a bug.

"Okay. I'm going to take a large sleeping pill and KO." Carter said while putting the suitcase under his bed.

_**Back in Japan**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Haru walked thru an alleyway with a Violin case and laptop bag.

"I'm going to be sad, that I'm leaving Japan and Moving to America." Haru said in her mind.

Haru walked into a town square; streetlights were on, a big fat white cat was reading a Japanese catalog, a crow was perched on the roof of a little house and a cat walking on two legs wearing a white suit and top hat.

"Hello Baron, Toto and Muta." Haru said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong Haru?" Baron asked.

"Hiromi and I are moving to America, because a Quilt fanatic seen my mother's work and decided to marry her. Plus My mom also asked Hiromi's mom to come with her and she said yes." Haru said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Haru, I feel really bad for you." Muta said with sarcasm while turning the page in his catalog.

The crow dive bombed the big fat white cat hitting him up the side of his head.

"Ouch! Stupid bird, dive bomb me again and I'm going to swat you with my magazine!" Muta screamed.

Muta and Toto were arguing, name calling and Haru was trying to fight the tears.

"Haru, I know how you feel. Which is why I'm giving you this." Baron said while pulling out a necklace with a feline's head on it.

"Call my name three times and it'll take you to the Bureau." Baron said while giving the necklace to her.

"Baron? Can you put the necklace on my neck please?" Haru asked while sitting by the fountain.

"Sure. I'd love to." Baron replied while placing the necklace on her.

"If anyone needs me, I'm going to go puke." Muta said while entering the Bureau.

_**("Oh Muta, would you quit acting like an asshole for like two minutes please?" Castle asked.)**_

_**("At least I don't break the fourth wall!" Muta barked.)**_

"Haru, you look simply smashing with the necklace." Baron said.

"Baron it's getting late. Can you tell Toto and Muta I said bye." Haru said while hugging the fancy tabby.

"I will Miss Haru." Baron said while he and Haru locked eyes on each other.

The feline and human were moving closer to each other and-

_**(Okay I'm such a douche. I hope you had a safe and happy Thanksgiving. Also I am glad to be back writing, I have seen a movie by Studio Ghibli and it's called 'The Cat Returns' it's very cute, funny and fantastic. AN. I plan to write more which is my New Year resolutions. I'll keep this up; like, review, favorite and better yet, suggest me ideas and also positive comments. I'm all ears. Peace out Ric Castle.)**_


	2. Goodbye Japan, Hello USA

_**Previously on the cat returns again**_

_**Back in Japan**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

_**Haru walked thru an alleyway with a Violin case and laptop bag.**_

"_**I'm going to be sad, that I'm leaving Japan and Moving to America." Haru said in her mind.**_

_**Haru walked into a town square; streetlights were on, a big fat white cat was reading a Japanese catalog, a crow was perched on the roof of a little house and a cat walking on two legs wearing a white suit and top hat.**_

"_**Hello Baron, Toto and Muta." Haru said with a sad tone.**_

"_**What's wrong Haru?" Baron asked.**_

"_**Hiromi and I are moving to America, because a Quilt fanatic seen her work and decided to marry her." Haru said as her eyes filled with tears.**_

"_**Oh Haru, I feel really bad for you." Muta said with sarcasm while turning the page in his catalog.**_

_**The crow dive bombed the big fat white cat hitting him up the side of his head.**_

"_**Ouch! Stupid bird, dive bomb me again and I'm going to swat you with my magazine!" Muta screamed.**_

_**Muta and Toto were arguing, name calling and Haru was trying to fight the tears.**_

"_**Haru, I know how you feel. Which is why I'm giving you this." Baron said while pulling out a necklace with a feline's head on it.**_

"_**Call my name three times and it'll take you to the Bureau." Baron said while giving the necklace to her.**_

"_**Baron? Can you put the necklace on my neck please?" Haru asked while sitting by the fountain.**_

"_**Sure. I'd love to." Baron replied while placing the necklace on her.**_

"_**If anyone needs me, I'm going to go puke." Muta said while entering the Bureau.**_

_**("Oh Muta, would you quit acting like an asshole for like two minutes please?" Castle said.)**_

_**("At least I don't break the fourth wall!" Muta barked.) **_

"_**Haru, you look simply smashing with the necklace." Baron said.**_

"_**Baron it's getting late. Can you tell Toto and Muta I said bye." Haru said while hugging the fancy tabby.**_

"_**I will Miss Haru." Baron said while he and Haru locked eyes on each other.**_

_**The feline and human were moving closer to each other and-**_

The feline and human were moving closer to each other and locked lips passionately.

"Shame, shame. We know your name." Muta said with a kissy face.

Baron flipped the fat cat off while breaking off the kiss.

"Baron! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Haru said while crying.

Baron put a paw on her face to Haru her stop crying.

"This'll be our little secret." Baron said while tapping his nose.

Haru turned around and left the little town square and headed home to pack up.

_**Two days later**_

Hiromi, Haru, and their moms were boarding the airplane.

"This is the moment, I can't wait to see America for the first time." Haru's mom said while pulling out a book called "Everything you'll need to know about U.S.A" &amp; plane ticket.

"Kaijou Airlines, Flight 935 from Tokyo, Japan to Los Angeles, California. 5/12/2014 5:30 AM." Hiromi read her ticket.

Haru took a seat near the window, looking out the plane to pull up on the runway, in the distance she can see a flock of crows which reminded her of Toto when he saved Baron, Muta and Haru from falling to their deaths, in the far back of the chairs, there was a man who was pigging out on sushi which reminded Haru of Muta inhaling a giant angel cake, and then a tall man wearing a white suit, black cane, a white top hat, had orange hair and emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken, because everyone else is full or just brushed me off." The man with the white suit asked.

"No please sit." Haru said holding her cat necklace.

_**(Poor Haru, starting to feel home sick before the plane took off.)**_

"I'm Barry." The man said.

"I'm Haru, nice name. I had a friend with that name, except its Baron." Haru said while smiling.

The man looked at her necklace and felt a connection.

"You okay Mr. Barry?" Haru asked while looking at the man.

"Yes. I was just admiring your necklace." Barry said.

"Thank you, I used to cat sit for this nice man and he gave me this necklace as a going away present." Haru said while fastening her seatbelt.

_***Cue next song***_

"Attention passengers Kaijou Airlines Flight 935 nonstop to Los Angeles, California will begin takeoff very soon. At this moment please power down all devices, so it doesn't interfere with the captain. Thank you and have a nice trip." Said a flight attendant over the PA system.

The airliner pulled up off the runway beginning to ascend to the sky.

"Goodbye Baron, Toto, and Muta." Haru whispered.

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**_  
_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**Flashback**_

"Happy Birthday Haru!" Baron, Muta, Toto and the entire cat kingdom said to Haru in unison.

"Guys my mother bought me this camera and I was wondering if I can take pictures to remember you guys?" Haru asked.

"It's you're birthday Miss Haru, do whatever you want." Prince Lune said while holding Suki.

_**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**_  
_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

Haru pulled a book from her bag it looked more like a scrap book.

_**(Solo)**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now passing the islands of Hawaii." The Flight attendant said over the PA system.

Haru snapped a few pictures of the islands so she can place them in her scrap book.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**_  
_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**(End of Song)**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is you're captain speaking we'll be arriving to L.A.X, so fasten your seatbelts and power down all devices until we land. Thank you." The Captain said over the PA system.

_**At Los Angeles International Airport**_

Haru, Hiromi and their moms gotten off the plane.

"Okay we need to get our luggage and arrive to our new house. I heard this Mansion is on the lake, big indoor pool, hedge garden maze, Game room, private movie theatre, and is about five stories tall." Haru's mom said while looking at her daughter.

_**Back at Carter's mansion.**_

Carter is coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Okay nothing says a good shower after a workout." Carter said while going into his closet while closing the door behind him.

_**Two Minutes later.**_

Carter was wearing baggy black shorts, red belt, a maroon t-shirt with a crest that had a lion and said "Gryffindor" on it.

_**(Okay, you are all asking where and how does Carter fit in this story. Well-read and find out.)**_

Carter is a rich kid, his father is the founder of "Phoenix Drive-In" due to his death two days before his Graduation, and Carter told his dad for a Graduation Present that I will keep the business running. His Mother is a lawyer which she gets paid a super big paycheck.

_**(AN. Carter's Dad was a biker and movie fanatic so he decided to start his very own drive in. It was very successful some celebrities even took selfies of the neon phoenix carrying a screen with its claws out of the ashes.)**_

"Maybe I can see what is happening on the lake and that mansion. Luckily my mansion is bigger." Carter said while rushing to his telescope.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

My telescope was in good shape; I've made it out of a big telescope, advanced sniper scope, best camera and video camera zoom lenses.

"Damn that mansion looks like something you'd see out of "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" goodness." Carter said while looking through the telescope.

_**Back at the airport**_

The four girls gotten their luggage and looked for their escort.

"Mom, I think we've found our escort." Hiromi said while pointing at man with a sign that said "Haru and Hiromi plus moms." Hiromi said while walking to their escort.

_**Haru's P.O.V**_

I've seen the escort and reminds me of Natoru the servant from the cat kingdom.

"Okay, just enjoy the ride, mingle with my new dad and break in to my new room for a night." Haru said to herself.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The girls were in the limo, buckled up and waited to drive off to their new home.

_**(Castle was looking at his laptop to his new Facebook status and looked at the readers.)**_

_**("You're still here? Thank goodness, because I was going to put this on hiatus. So I have seen "Grumpy Cat's worst Christmas ever" and it was downright funny. Aubrey Plaza voicing the infamous internet sensation, damn she did a great job. Okay enough, dilly dallying and back to the story we go!" Castle said while jumping out of the way.**_

The limo driver went into the cab, turned on the limo and drove them to their new home, Hiromi and her mom we're happy to live in America, Haru's mom was excited but Haru was feeling down while rubbing her necklace.

"Baron, Baron, Bar." Haru whispered, attempted to call his name a third time.

"Who's Baron?" Haru's mom asked.

"Oh he is the name of my orchestra teacher's cat, he was very sweet." Haru said while looking out the window.

The phone rings in the limo and it's the driver.

"Hello?" Hiromi asked.

"How is the ride?" the driver asked.

"It's very cool. I never knew American Limos were used for important people too." Hiromi said.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Hiromi asked the cab driver.

"Nathan, but my drivers call me Nate." The driver said.

"Hey, try the sun roof and enjoy the view." Nate said.

_***Cue next song***_

_**Haru's P.O.V**_

I rolled down the window, seeing a few taxi cabs and expensive sport cars.

_**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
Am I gonna fit in?**_

_**Jumped in the cab,**_  
_**Here I am for the first time**_  
_**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**_  
_**This is all so crazy**_  
_**Everybody seems so famous**_

"Wow the Hollywood sign! It looks better than the ones on a postcard from the airport." Haru said with a little smile.

_**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on**_

"Haru come check this out!" Hiromi screamed while standing halfway in the limo's sunroof.

Haru did what Hirmoi asked, and she gotten up and felt the Los Angeles wind blowing in her face.

_**Chorus:]**__**  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

"This is so awesome!" Haru screamed.

"Girls, will be girls." Hiromi's mom said while nodding her head.

The limo passed a bar with a swarm of paparazzi taking photos of Channing Tatum.

"Come on guys, leave me alone!" Channing yelled at them.

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybody's looking at me now  
Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town."**_

_**So hard with my girls not around me**_  
_**it's definitely not a Nashville party**_  
_**'Cause all I see are stilettos**_  
_**I guess I never got the memo**_

"Was that Channing Tatum? I love your work!" Yelled a fan.

_**(The author pops up and looks at Channing Tatum.)**_

_**("Attention hogs." Castle said.)**_

"Ladies, if you look to the right you'll also see the walk of fame, and the famous Chinese theatre." Nate said while approaching a stop light.

_**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous  
that's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on**_

"So ladies are you enjoying the sights? Los Angeles, California is super awesome." Nate asked.

"Very fantastic." Haru said while popping her head in and back out.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

"I feel so alive! Hiromi screamed like as if she was reenacting Titanic.

_**("Really Hiromi? You had to do that? You're in a limo not a boat!" Castle yelled while jumping on a hoverboard and hovered on by.)**_

_**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**_

_**("Please tell me this song is almost over!" Castle whined.)**_

_**("It's you're story Castle, quit complaining and breaking the fourth wall!" Muta Barked at Castle.)**_

_**("BITE ME FAT ASS!" Castle yelled while shooting Moota with a water pistol.)**_

A crow flew by Haru and winked at her, she began to tear a little because the crow reminded her of Toto.

"Haru, are you okay?" Hiromi asked.

"Yeah just got a lash in my eye." Haru replied.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_***End of song***_

_**("Finally! That damn song is over!" Castle said while dressing up in a steampunk good guy.)**_

"Okay ladies we are almost there." Nate said while pulling up to a gated fence to reveal their new home.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I am looking through my telescope to see what is going on, then I see a limo.

"Hello, who's the lucky ladies?" Carter said while zooming in.

"Carter! I'm going to my hair appointment, call me if you need anything." Carter's mom said while going downstairs.

"Okay mom!" I said while backing away from the telescope.

I watched my mother leave and I decided to go to the boat house and choose my aquatic vehicle.

"Nice, maybe my ex-military DUKW would do. It's been a while since I've took her for a spin." I said while taking the tarp off her.

"Hello Sgt. Quackers, long time no swim." I said while turning the ignition.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Haru seen the mansion and she was in awe.

"Honey!" Screamed a man in excitement opening the door to the limo.

The four girls gotten out of the limo and the Natehelped take their luggage out.

"Welcome to America."

_**(Okay, you are asking who this man is. It's Frank Stallone.)**_

_**(AN. Hey guys Castle here saying thank you for liking the story and giving me hope.)**_


End file.
